This invention relates to a machine and method for an operator to concurrently operate two sewing machines having automatic sew cycles for sewing sleeves onto shirt bodies. This invention has been developed for use with the method and apparatus disclosed in the above identified U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/311,330 but could also be used with other machines that are intended to accomplish a similar result.
The operation performed by the machine disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/311,330 was, prior to the invention of that application, performed manually by a highly skilled sewing machine operator. The sewing machine and work handling mechanism of that application includes an automatic sew cycle that, after initiation, does not require assistance by the operator for an interim time period. However, the automatic sew cycle for the machine of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/311,330 is relatively short and not of sufficient duration to enable a skilled and efficient operator to handle material and load a second machine during the first machine's automatic sew cycle. Thus, an operator could concurrently operate two machines of the type disclose in that application however neither machine would be operating at its maximum rate.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a machine and method that will enable an operator to load these semi-automatic machines in a time duration that approaches the automatic sew cycle time of the machines.